See Me Through
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: Sora's depressed and decides to take action for it. Riku would've stopped him if he had been quick enough...Sora writes his secret love a letter. RS Suicide warning OneShot


AL: Revised...I revised the stupid thing. Sorry, I'm new to writing Yaoi, and Suicide. O.o I was busy, so I didn't notice that I left something out.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. I'm not old enough to own anything.

* * *

**See Me Through**

"Sora...Is something wrong?" Riku looked up from the ocean, seeing Sora's depressed expression.

"No, Riku." Sora said. Without another word said, Sora stood, disappearing into the Secret Spot.

---

As soon as Sunset hit, Riku stood, going over to the Spot. He pretty much had to squeeze in. He was getting too tall.

"Sora, time to go!" He said, standing back with his arms folded. Sora came out, his gase up.

"Sorry, Riku...I was...Sorta busy." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." Riku grabbed his arm, before pulling him along towards the boats to go back to the main land. Sora smiled weakly, before running behind Riku to get to the boats.

---

Sora sat at his desk, writing a letter. He was recolecting all of the memories. Some that had been forgotten by most. He hadn't. A few tears fell from his eyes as he continued to write.

_**I'm stepping through deep water, deeper than I know...**_

_"If you want to grow up, get a clue, SoreBrains!"_

_**And maybe you'll learn to forgive the mistakes I make.**_

_"Yeah, you should learn not to bug superior people!"_

_**I know what I'm doing hurts everyone, but don't worry...**_

_"You just need to lighten up!"_

_**I want to see them hurt. I'm writing this letter for you.**_

_"Sora, what are you, a freak?"_

_**I've been wanting to tell you what I miss back then...**_

_"You can't just hurt him like this, guys..."_

_**But something always holds me back.**_

_"Oh yeah, girlie? What's that?"_

_**I've trusted you to be there...and you have...**_

_"I said you didn't have to hurt him. You shouldn't judge people for who they seem to be."_

_**When I see you, I forget why exactly I ever wanted this...**_

_"We'll be best friends forever..."_

_**And so, I will write this letter, for my leave.**_

_"Alright! I'll trust you forever, Riku!"_

_**I will miss you, Riku...**_

_"Yeah, nerd. I'll trust ya on that!"_

_**I love you.**_

Sora whiped a few tears from his eyes, before folding the letter up. He stood, walking over to the window.

"Let this one find it's way home." He said quietly, just as the wind picked up. He just couldn't stand anymore... He knew how everybody just hung around him because he was Riku's 'Dog', as Kairi had put it. He recalled the memory, wincing.

---

_"Sora, can't you go find something else to do than follow Riku around?" Kairi asked, sounding normal. Sora glanced up._

_"Uh..Well..."_

_"It's like you're his dog or something! Why can't you just find your own life instead of bothering Riku with his!" She asked. The whole group, except Riku, who was off gathering wood, looked up._

_"Yeah, Sora, you follow him around everywhere! Why won't you just but outta other people's lives?" Wakka asked._

_"Maybe he doesn't _have_ a life." Tidus said, snickering. At this, everyone went up in an uproar of laughter._

_--- _

And so, Sora believed they were right. He _was _just a follower of Riku. Always following because he had nothing else; he felt safe with Riku. He...

He loved Riku.

---

Riku woke up, feeling something catch over his eyes. He sat up, pulling the paper from his face. His eyes scanned over it, them widening every second. He knew who's handwriting this was. He jumped up, before rushing outside. He was glad he had slept in his clothes. He paused, looking around.

"Sora!" His eyes fell on the secret place, and he ran over to it. He peered inside, before crouching and crawling through. Once he made it inside, his eyes fell upon a still figure sprawled across the sand of the floor. He felt tears spring to his eyes as he crept closer. He looked up at the rock above the brunette's head. It read,

"I am Sorry, Riku... I'll never forget your promise to me." That was all need to be said. He fell to his knees.

"Sora..." He shook his head, breathing shakily. He pulled Sora's lifeless body to him, sobbing. With a thought, he whispered,

"I...I love you too."


End file.
